


Avion de papier

by Kreept12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Avion de papier, Correspondance, Goshi - Freeform, M/M, Prison, alternative universe, no spoiler
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreept12/pseuds/Kreept12
Summary: Hoshi Ryouma est en prison. Mais même si il va mourir dans cette prison, il veut avoir quelqu'un à l'extérieur qui saurrait qui il est vraiment. Alors il fait un avion de papier et l'envoie de l'autre côté du mur de la prison. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un répondrait à son avion.





	Avion de papier

**Author's Note:**

> English version : http://archiveofourown.org/works/10831137

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écrit ça. Je ne sais même pas qui le lira. Personne ne le lira surement, après tout je n'ai personne à qui lui faire lire. Alors pourquoi j'écrit ? Je devrais arrêté d'écrire ça, mais bizarrement j'ai envie d'écrire et de savoir que quelqu'un lira ça un jour. J'aimerais que quelqu'un se souvienne de moi autrement que comme un tueur, pas comme si cette réputation était fausse. J'ai tuer des gens, je mérite ce titre de tueur. Je mérite mon sort, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir que quelqu'un m'aura "connus" via ses lignes, en quelque sorte. Enfin je suppose... Je suis vraiment perdu sans eux. Sans elle. Ils me manquent. Mais je les ai vangé, et je les rejoindrais bientôt, du moins j'espère._

_Je sais ce que je vais faire de cette lettre. Je vais en faire un avion en papier et le jetter par dessus la grille de la cour. Peut-être que quelqu'un de l'autre côté le trouvera un jour. Ou peut-être que les loups ou n'importe quel animal le prendra et le détruira. Peut-être, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et puis c'est le seul moyen de faire sortir ce bout de papier d'ici, les gardes ne me laisseront jamais faire sortir quelque chose. Je ne suis qu'un tueur pour eux après tout._

***

_Gonta est désolé de dire ça, mais il pense le contraire. Il ne sait pas qui vous êtes, mais il sait que tout le monde a quelqu'un qui se soucie de lui dans le monde. Et même si Gonta ne connait pas votre nom, il est sûr que vous sortirez rapidement de cette prison. Et Gonta ne pense pas que vous ne soignez qu'un tueur, il pense que tout le monde peut être pardonner et devenir un gentleman. Si vraiment personne ne se soucie de vous, et bien Gonta le ferra ! Il est sûr que nous pouvons devenir de bon amis !_  
_PS) Vous aviez raison pour les loups, c'est eux qui m'ont montré votre avion !_

***

_Gonta je suppose ?... Je ne vais pas cacher que j'ai été surpris de voir que quelqu'un ai répondus à mon avion en papier. Ou même que quelqu'un l'ai trouvé. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas mentionné mon nom, je suis Hoshi Ryoma. Tennis Killer si vous préféré. Pour être franc, je doute sincèrement que nous puissions devenir amis. Pas que vous n'ailliez pas l'air gentil, non, mais le problème est plutôt que je ne risque pas sortir d'ici "rapidement". Et puis je ne pense pas que je puisse devenir un "gentleman" un jour... Enfin, je suppose que lire votre réponse m'a fait du bien. Merci._  
_Ps) Vous moquez pas de moi, les loups ne sont pas comme les chiens._

_Hoshi Ryoma, le tueur de la prison._

***

_Gonta aime beaucoup votre nom ! Et oui, je suis Gonta Gokuhara ! A vrai dire, Gonta préfère vous appeler Hoshi que "Tennis Killer", ça sonne plus mélodieux ! Gonta peut comprendre votre poinds de vue, mais même si vous devez rester ici pour longtemps, cela n'empêchera pas Gonta de devenir votre ami, nous pourrons toujours communiquer par avion de papier ! Ca marche plutôt bien pour l'instant non ? Si Gonta peut vous aidez à vous sentir mieux, alors il continuera de vous parler jusqu'à ce que nous puissions nous parler face à face ! Gonta espère que vous répondrez rapidement !_  
_PS) Ce n'est pas une blague, les loups m'ont donné ton avion et ils étaient vraiment confus par ta lettre. Ils me demandent toujours ce que vos lettres disent._

_Gonta, le gentleman de l'autre côté du mur._

***

 _Ouais, je vais rester pendant, un looooooong moment. Ok, pourquoi pas après tout ? Essayons d'être amis si vous êtes si déterminé. S'il vous plait, est-ce que vous pourriez m'en dire plus sur vos loups ? C'est pas tout les jours qu'on parle par avion de papier à une personne qui parle avec les animaux._

***

Et c'est ainsi que commença la correspondance par écrit de Gonta et Hoshi.

Ils s'envoyaient un avion en papier par jour. Hoshi ne savait pas quand Gonta envoyait son avion, mais à chaque fois qu'il allait dans le cours de la prison, l'avion était là. Il prenait l'avion et s'asseyait contre le mur pour lire la lettre. Ils avaient commencé à parler de tout et n'importe quoi avec ses avions. Le moment où Hoshi lisait la lettre était le seul moment de la journée où il esquissait un sourire, il était même arrivé qu'il rit un jour. Il avait l'impression de sentir la bonne humeur et l'innocence de Gonta via les lignes. Lui qui voulait transmettre un message par les siennes, voilà qu'il était touché par celui enfermé dans celles de Gonta.

Un jour, Gonta lui avait demandé à quoi il ressemblait physiquement. Hoshi ne savait pas vraiment comment se décrire, alors il demanda des crayons de papiers et de couleurs aux gardes. Et il commença à faire un dessin de lui même sur l'avion et il écrit en petit dans un coin "Ton Hoshi". La lettre qu'il a reçus en retour était un dessin de Gonta lui même, c'est devant cette lettre là qu'il a rit. Gonta n'avait pas un très bon niveau de dessin, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a fait rire, c'était la différence physique entre eux. Lui si petit et Gonta si grand. Hoshi a particulièrement aimé le petit "Ton Gonta" écrit à côté du dessin.

Plus le temps passait plus ils devenaient proche. Même si certains jours quelques gardes sûrement frustrés par leur boulot, prenait la lettre de Hoshi avant qu'il ne puisse la lire. Hoshi n'aimait pas ces jours là, il était obligé de demander à Gonta de réécrire ce qu'il avait écrit. La première fois, Gonta avait bien montrer son désaccord face au comportement des gardes. Et les autres fois, il en avait rit avec Hoshi.

En devenant plus proche, Gonta et Hoshi commencèrent à parler de sujet plus personnel. Un jour où Hoshi était particulièrement déprimé, il avait écrit la plus longue lettre qu'il ait écrit. Celle où il expliquait à Gonta pourquoi il était enfermé. Il se rendit compte à quel point ça faitsait du bien de mettre sur papier tout ce qui le rendait triste. Et la lettre que Gonta lui renvoya le fit pleurer en retour. " _Gonta promet que quand vous serrez sortit il chassera toutes vos larmes et vous serra très fort contre lui !_ ". Non Gonta, Hoshi ne sortira jamais et ne pourra jamais se blottir contre toi.

Parfois, il arrivait qu'Hoshi rêve qu'il rencontre Gonta. Ses rêves étaient beaux selon lui. Pour une fois qu'il ne rêvait pas de celle qu'il avait aimée ou de sa famille. Les rêves avec Gonta le faisait sourire parce qu'ils étaient toujours doux et innocent, comme l'était Gonta. Un jour il a parlé à Gonta de ses rêves et a sourit en découvrant que son ami faisait des rêves à propos de lui aussi.

Après 8 mois où ils avaient parlé par avion, Gonta a commencé à parler d'une personne passant dans le forêt parfois. La personne était resté pendant 3 semains, pour voir les animaux de la forêt d'après Gonta. A chaque fois que Gonta parlait de la personne, Hoshi avait un mauvais préssentiment et ne s'en privait pas pour prévenir Gonta. Le jour où la personne est partis et qu'Hoshi à avouer être content qu'il soit partit, Gonta lui a demandé " _Hoshi, es-tu jaloux ?_ " Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux ! Un total inconnu arrivait pendant quelques semaines et devenait proche de SON Gonta si rapidement alors que lui ne pouvait même pas voir de ses propres yeux son ami, bien sûr qu'Hoshi était jaloux !

Hoshi n'a pas avoué être jaloux, il avait un honneur après tout. Il a juste dit que Gonta se faisait des idées. Mais c'est sûrement à partir de ce moment là que Hoshi à commencé à se poser des questions...

Jusqu'à ce que, 1 an et demi après leur premier avion, Hoshi sâche quand il allait mourir. Il l'a sût une semaine à l'avance. Les cinq premiers jours, il n'a rien dit à Gonta. Pourquoi ? Sûrement parce qu'il avait peur. Gonta était trop innocent, il ne savait même pas qu'il était condamné à mort. Il avait peur de perdre l'innocence et la gentillesse de Gonta.

Quand il ne lui resta que deux jours, il écrivit sa lettre ultime.

" _Je suis un menteur Gonta, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Mais comme on le dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais._  
_Je ne pourrais jamais te voir. Je ne pourrais jamais sortir de cette prison et te laisser me prendre dans tes bras. Je ne pourrais jamais voir ton sourire. Je ne pourrais jamais entendre ta voix. Je ne pourrais jamais connaître ta famille de loup, ou même ta famille humaine. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt._  
_Peu importe ce qu'il peut arrivé, je vais mourir ici dans deux jours. La seule sortie de cette prison pour moi est la faucheuse. Si j'ai écrit le premier avion de papier c'était pour faire mes adieux a ce monde peut-être, je me demande encore pour j'ai écrit cette lettre. Même si je me demande encore pourquoi je l'ai écrite, je ne l'a regrette pas. Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir parler pendant si longtemps. J'étais heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Maintenant j'ai une raison de vivre. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Je ne veux pas voir tes larmes quand tu liras cette lettre. Je ne veux pas te rendre triste, mais mentir me tue de l'intérieur. Gonta je suis un idiot. Le plus grand des idiot._  
_Si tu savais tout ce que je regrette, tout ce que j'aurais aimé faire avec toi. Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé que tu me parles des insectes que tu aimes tant._  
_Je t'aime Gonta. Je suis un idiot de le dire maintenant. J'aurais dû le dire plus tôt. Cette lettre sera ma dernière, je ne pourrais sûrement lire que ta prochaine lettre. Si tu savais à quel point tes lettres me manqueront là haut._

 _Pardonne moi. Ton Hoshi. Pour toi, mon Gonta gentleman._ "

Le lendemain, la lettre qu'il reçut de Gonta fût la dernière. Elle était courte mais pleine de sens.

" _Tu es pardonné de tout._  
_Gonta t'aime aussi mon Hoshi, ton gentleman continuera de rêver de toi. Tu vivras encore dans mes rêves._ "

Gonta m'aime.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête que Hoshi Ryoma marcha dans le couloir menant à son éxecution ce jour là. Quand le juge lui demanda si il avait une dernière chose à dire, Hoshi a tout simplement sourit et murmurer.

"Au revoir Gonta"

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus ! C'est ma première histoire que j'écrit sur ce ship (d'ailleurs je n'ai trouvé aucune autre histoire sur ce couple en français...). N'hésitez pas à commenté et a laisser un Kudo ^^


End file.
